


VID: Expectations

by se42



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: torchwoodadvent, F/M, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your obsessions get you known throughout the school for being strange."</p>
<p>Ianto Jones fanvid. Season 1 & early season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Expectations" by Belle & Sebastian. Made in 2008 for Ianto Day at the livejournal community torchwoodadvent.
> 
> Vimeo password = ianto

 

 

password = **ianto**

 

[Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/190497.html)  //  [YouTube](https://youtu.be/fsZ1zeA6qpM)

 

Download (right-click, save as. zipped file.):

[WMV (16 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/expectations.zip)

 

 

**Lyrics** :

Monday morning wake up knowing that you've got to go to school  
Tell your mum what to expect, she says it's right out of the blue  
Do you want to work in Debenham's, because that's what they expect  
Start in Lingerie, and Doris is your supervisor  
  
And the Head said that you always were a queer one from the start  
For careers you say you want to be remembered for your art  
Your obsessions get you known throughout the school for being strange  
Making life-size models of the Velvet Underground in clay  
  
Tell Veronica the secrets of the boy you never kissed  
She sticks up for you when you get aggravation from the snobs  
'Cause you can't afford a blazer and you're always wearing clogs  
  
At the interval you lock yourself away inside a room  
Head of English gets you, asks you, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
"Do you think you're better than the other kids? Well, get outside."  
You've got permission, but you've got to make the bastard think he's right  
  
Hey, you've been used  
Write a song, I'll sing along  
Are you calm? Settle down  
Soon you will know that you are sane  
You're on top of the world again  
  
And you're cool and you know  
You're a star and you'll go far  
Think of me as a friend  
Not just the boy who played guitar  
You're on top of the world again

 

 


End file.
